thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Halo SPARTAN
'SPARTAN-I' Name: SPARTAN-I (augmented-human) Dice: 13D Dexterity: 2D+1 / 4D+1 Knowledge: 2D / 4D Mechanical: 2D / 4D Perception: 2D / 4D Strength: 2D+2 / 4D+2 Technical: 2D / 4D Move: 11 / 13 Size: 1.875 - 2.5 m Weight: 68 - 225kg 'Augmentations' *'Muscular Enhancement Injections': Increased density of individual's muscles. *'Pulmonary Respiratory Enhancements': Greatly increases oxygen intake and retention, helps process toxins from the air and allows SPARTANs to breathe certain non-oxygen atmospheres for up to an hour. *'Retina-Inversion Injections': Color sharpness is significantly improved upon, and night vision is adapted. *'Cochlea Enhancement Tuning': Auditory enhancements. 'Special Abilities' *'Enhanced Senses': Their augmentations have increased their visiual and auditory sensitivity. +1D to all Search skill rolls involving sight and sound. *'Pulmonary Respiratory Enhancements': Allows the SPARTAN-I to breathe certain non-oxygen atmospheres for up to an hour. Also provides a +1D to resist all inhaled toxins. *'Neural Interface': This identifies other individuals with a neural interface as friendlies. It also provides a targeting reticle for ranged weapon combat, which provides a +1D to ranged weapon skill rolls out to a distance of 100 meters. 'Description' The ORION Project was an Office of Naval Intelligence and Colonial Military Authority super-soldier program aimed at security and counter-insurgency operations. It was originally launched in the 24th century, but was deemed too cost ineffective. A later relaunch occurred during the Insurrection. Though effective, it eventually met a similar fate to the original program. Later, following the success of the Doctor Halsey's SPARTAN-IIs, the remaining ORIONs became colloquially named as SPARTAN-Is, and this name took root the extent that ORIONs such as James James referred to themselves as SPARTANs. The ORION Project itself was also retroactively dubbed the SPARTAN-I Program, and the children of the members of the ORION Project were sometimes called SPARTAN-1.1s. 'Source' *Halo Nation Wiki: ORION Project *thedemonapostle 'SPARTAN-II' Name: SPARTAN-II (augmented-human) Dice: 15D Dexterity: 3D / 5D Knowledge: 2D / 4D Mechanical: 2D+2 / 4D+2 Perception: 2D / 4D Strength: 3D / 5D Technical: 2D+1 / 4D+1 Move: 13 / 15 Size: 2.0 - 2.7 m Weight: 90 - 300kg 'Augmentations' *'Carbide Ceramic Ossification': Advanced material grafting onto skeletal structures to make bones virtually unbreakable. Recommended coverage not to exceed 3% total bone mass because of significant white blood cell necrosis. *'Muscular Enhancement Injections': Protein complex is injected intramuscularly to increase tissue density and decrease lactase recovery time. *'Catalytic Thyroid Implant': Platinum pellet containing human growth hormone catalyst is implanted in the thyroid to boost growth of skeletal and muscle tissues. *'Occipital Capillary Reversal': Submergence and boosted blood vessel flow beneath the rods and cones of the subject's retina. Produces a marked visual perception increase. *'Superconducting Fibrification of Neural Dendrites': Alteration of bioeletrical nerve transduction to shielded electronic transduction. 300% increase in subject reflexes. Anecdotal evidence of marked increase in intelligence, memory, and creativity. *'Spartan Neural Interface': The standard neural interface has basic functions. It acts as a "friend or foe" indicator, so that radar signatures will pick up the owner's signature and identify it as friendly. This way, the wearer appears as a "yellow" blip on the motion tracker of another soldier's HUD and friendly fire is less likely. It also shows the targeting reticle of the gun chosen. They work only within a limited range, again because its primary purpose is to avoid friendly fire. The Spartan Neural Interface is unique in that it is designed to allow an AI to directly interface with the Spartan's brain. Therefore, the AI is said to reside both inside the armor and inside the wearer's mind. Essentially, it is in both places at once. The interface allows the AI access to most of the suit's internal systems, though the Spartan has override control. The AI is capable of significantly improving the data transfer rate between the motor cortex of the Spartan and the MJOLNIR's processing unit, further improving the Spartan's already lightning-quick reaction time. 'Special Abilities' *'Near Perfect Vision': SPARTAN-IIs are also known for their sharp eyesight being able to virtually see in the dark. This provides a +1D to all visual related Search skill rolls. *'Superior Reflexes': The reaction times of the SPARTAN-IIs are so fast that they are able to think, react and see things happen in slow motion. This provides a +1D bonus to all initiative rolls. *'Spartan Neural Interface': This identifies other individuals with a neural interface as friendlies. It also provides a targeting reticle for ranged weapon combat, which provides a +1D to ranged weapon skill rolls out to a distance of 100 meters. This also allows for an A.I. to interface with the SPARTAN-II. 'Description' The SPARTAN-II Program, originally known as the ORION Project Generation II, was part of the SPARTAN Program, an effort to produce elite soldiers through mechanical and biological augmentation. The SPARTAN-II program would be the first in the series to meld advanced exoskeleton technology with the soldiers' superior physiques. 'Source' *Halo Nation Wiki: SPARTAN-II Program *Halo Nation Wiki: SPARTAN-II augmentation procedures *thedemonapostle 'SPARTAN-III' Name: SPARTAN-III (augmented-human) Dice: 15D Dexterity: 2D+2 / 4D+2 Knowledge: 2D / 4D Mechanical: 2D+2 / 4D+2 Perception: 2D / 4D Strength: 2D+2 / 4D+2 Technical: 2D+1 / 4D+1 Move: 12 / 14 Size: 2.0 - 2.7 m Weight: 90 - 300kg 'Augmentations' *'8942-LQ99 "carbide ceramic ossification catalyst" drug': Skeletons become virtually unbreakable, allowing survival in harder impacts. *'88005-MX77 "fibroid muscular protein complex" drug': Increased density of individual's muscles, allowing heavier lifting. *'88947-OP24 "retina-inversion stabilizer" drug': Color sharpness is significantly improved upon, and night vision is adapted. *'87556-UD61 improve the colloidal neural disunification solution': Greatly improves the individual's reaction time, decreasing the time taken to react by 300%. "Spartan time." *'Spartan Neural Interface': The standard neural interface has basic functions. It acts as a "friend or foe" indicator, so that radar signatures will pick up the owner's signature and identify it as friendly. This way, the wearer appears as a "yellow" blip on the motion tracker of another soldier's HUD and friendly fire is less likely. It also shows the targeting reticle of the gun chosen. They work only within a limited range, again because its primary purpose is to avoid friendly fire. The Spartan Neural Interface is unique in that it is designed to allow an AI to directly interface with the Spartan's brain. Therefore, the AI is said to reside both inside the armor and inside the wearer's mind. Essentially, it is in both places at once. The interface allows the AI access to most of the suit's internal systems, though the Spartan has override control. The AI is capable of significantly improving the data transfer rate between the motor cortex of the Spartan and the MJOLNIR's processing unit, further improving the Spartan's already lightning-quick reaction time. 'Special Abilities' *'Near Perfect Vision': SPARTAN-IIIs are also known for their sharp eyesight being able to virtually see in the dark. This provides a +1D to all visual related Search skill rolls. *'Superior Reflexes': The reaction times of the SPARTAN-IIIs are so fast that they are able to think, react and see things happen in slow motion. This provides a +1D bonus to all initiative rolls. *'Spartan Neural Interface': This identifies other individuals with a neural interface as friendlies. It also provides a targeting reticle for ranged weapon combat, which provides a +1D to ranged weapon skill rolls out to a distance of 100 meters. This also allows for an A.I. to interface with the SPARTAN-III. 'Description' The SPARTAN-III program was both the successor and supplement to the SPARTAN-II program. Created and engineered by Colonel James Ackerson of the Office of Naval Intelligence, the SPARTAN-III soldiers were to be the next generation of supersoldiers. Composed primarily of vengeful orphans from fallen colonies, they would be cheaper to arm, train, and produce; being chosen from a wider pool of candidates, they would also be more numerous than their SPARTAN-II predecessors. They would rely on superior battle tactics, and teamwork rather than advanced technology and equipment to achieve their combat effectiveness. 'Source' *Halo Nation Wiki: SPARTAN-III Program *Halo Nation Wiki: Project CHRYSANTHEMUM *thedemonapostle 'SPARTAN-IV' Name: SPARTAN-IV (augmented-human) Dice: 16D Dexterity: 3D / 5D Knowledge: 2D+1 / 4D+1 Mechanical: 2D+2 / 4D+2 Perception: 2D / 4D Strength: 3D+1 / 5D+1 Technical: 2D+1 / 4D+1 Move: 13 / 15 Size: 2.0 - 2.7 m Weight: 90 - 300kg 'Augmentations' *'Carbide Ceramic Ossification': Advanced material grafting onto skeletal structures to make bones virtually unbreakable. *'Muscular Enhancement Lining': Compound applied to the exterior surface of all muscles, allowing them work harder without tearing the Spartan's skeleton apart. *'Pulmonary Polymer Lining': Greatly increases oxygen intake and retention, helps process toxins from the air and allows SPARTANs to breathe certain non-oxygen atmospheres for up to an hour. *'Corneal Implants': Boosted perception and massively increased night vision. *'Cardiac Implants': Strengthens cardio-vascular tissue and increases maximum heartrate to safely allow massive adrenaline flow without the risk of stroke or heart attack. These implants supposedly are able to allow an unarmored SPARTAN-IV to run at a maximum speed of almost 40 miles (64 km) per hour. *'Artificial Pancreas Implant': Allows the SPARTAN's body to extract the maximum amount of nutrients and carbohydrates from food with minimal waste. *'Artificial Platelet Injections': Enhances the body's ability to slow bleeding and clot wounds. *'Other known Enhancements': Nerve cells were super-myelinated to speed up reflexes, bones were lengthened and joints were reinforced. Many organs were modified or otherwise replaced. *'Spartan Neural Interface': The standard neural interface has basic functions. It acts as a "friend or foe" indicator, so that radar signatures will pick up the owner's signature and identify it as friendly. This way, the wearer appears as a "yellow" blip on the motion tracker of another soldier's HUD and friendly fire is less likely. It also shows the targeting reticle of the gun chosen. They work only within a limited range, again because its primary purpose is to avoid friendly fire. The Spartan Neural Interface is unique in that it is designed to allow an AI to directly interface with the Spartan's brain. Therefore, the AI is said to reside both inside the armor and inside the wearer's mind. Essentially, it is in both places at once. The interface allows the AI access to most of the suit's internal systems, though the Spartan has override control. The AI is capable of significantly improving the data transfer rate between the motor cortex of the Spartan and the MJOLNIR's processing unit, further improving the Spartan's already lightning-quick reaction time. 'Special Abilities' *'Near Perfect Vision': SPARTAN-IVs are also known for their sharp eyesight being able to virtually see in the dark. This provides a +1D to all visual related Search skill rolls. *'Superior Reflexes': The reaction times of the SPARTAN-IIs are so fast that they are able to think, react and see things happen in slow motion. This provides a +1D bonus to all initiative rolls. *'Pulmonary Polymer Lining': Allows the SPARTAN-IV to breathe certain non-oxygen atmospheres for up to an hour. Also provides a +1D to resist all inhaled toxins. *'Artificial Pancreas Implant': Allows the SPARTAN-IV to survive on 1/3 the normal amount of food. *'Spartan Neural Interface': This identifies other individuals with a neural interface as friendlies. It also provides a targeting reticle for ranged weapon combat, which provides a +1D to ranged weapon skill rolls out to a distance of 100 meters. This also allows for an A.I. to interface with the SPARTAN-II. 'Description' The SPARTAN-IV Program is the fourth generation of the SPARTAN Program consisting of members recruited from the UNSC's military who were augmented to be capable of wearing a new variant of the Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor (GEN2) armor. This phase was initiated by Admiral Margaret Parangosky after the Human-Covenant war. Similar to the original ORION Project, the SPARTAN-IV Program would only consist of adult volunteers as opposed to young children. When the program was started, surviving members of previous Spartan generations were offered an opportunity to be integrated into it. SPARTAN-IV recruits are drawn from active combat veterans of any branch as well as young soldiers who show potential to be Humanity's next guardians. The physical augmentations of the SPARTAN-IVs, while more advanced than their predecessors, still cannot produce similar results without risk of a high failure rate, due to the lack of genetic requirements. This drawback is reconciled by modifying the individual to the closest margin possible of the two previous Spartan programs physical results and then relying on Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor (GEN2) armor to enhance the Spartan's abilities even more than that of Mjolnir GEN1 armor. 'Source' *Halo Nation Wiki: SPARTAN-IV program *Halo Nation Wiki: SPARTAN-IV augmentation procedures *thedemonapostle